Locked away
by Lamini2004
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog. Ein Held der von allen geliebt wird...doch was passiert wenn der alle sich gegen ihn stellen. Sonic wird verhaftet für etwas was er nicht einmal getan hat! Doch leider glaubt ihm niemand...außer Shadow. Irgendwas sagt dem düsteren Igel das sonic unschuldig ist. Er muss ihm helfen! Doch wie? Will die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen?Werden die beiden Rivalen bleiben?
1. chapter 1

Kapitel 1:

Sonic rannte wie immer morgens durch den Park als er an einem See ankam. Dort zwängte er sich durch das enge Gebüsch. Er kam an eine Lichtung, eine die nur er kannte und die er auch nur für sich behalten wollte. In letzter Zeit dachte er viel nach. Über das Leben...Liebe...

Doch hier konnte er einfach die Stille genießen und sich ausruhen. Irgendwann wurden seine Augenlider schwer und er sinkte in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als er wieder erwachte war es mittlerweile schon Nacht und es wurde schon kalt. "Ich sollte zurück gehen! Tails macht sich bestimmt Sorgen!" dachte er. Auch wenn er wusste das sein kleiner Bruder das nicht tat. Wer hatte doch auch schon Angst um den Helden der Geschichte. Doch in Wahrheit würde er es sehr zu schätzen wissen wenn jemand sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde.

Er liebte den Gedanken, in dem Armen einer geliebten Person aufzuwachen. Einer Person die er vertrauen kann. Eine die ihn nicht nur ausnutzt.

Ja, seit einiger Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, nur noch von allen ausgenutzt zu werden. Auch wenn er der Held war könnte er auch einen Tag frei nehmen. Tails benutzte ihn immer für irgendwelche Experimente, Knuckles machte ihm nur nieder und Amy war auch nicht gerade nicht netteste. Am liebsten wäre er fort gegangen, hier und jetzt. Nie mehr zurück schauen, einfach neu starten. Natürlich würde er auch viele Sachen vermissen:

Die Stadt, den See und seine Rennen mir Shadow.

Er hatte lange nichts mehr von dem schwarzen Igel gehört. Er war der einzige gewesen der Shadow vertraute denn alle anderen haben Angst vor ihm. Aber Sonic war sich sicher, dass er auch schon mal eine weiche seite in Shadow entdeckt hat. Immer wenn er sich wehtut oder in einem Kampf verletzt wird, wurden die augen des GUN Agents weich und füllten sich mit Mitgefühl.

Er rasste nach Hause und schob langsam die Tür auf. Es war schon sehr spät umd Tails schlief sehr wahrscheinlich schon.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2:

Der Wecker! Tails hatte seinen Wecker immer um 5 Uhr morgens gestellt. Wie konnte ein Kind nur so früh aufstehen. Er hörte wie jemand die Treppen runter ging und den Kühlschrank öffnete. "Sonic!?" hörte der blaue Held seinen Bruder rufen. Verschlafen ging er runter und sah Tails in der Küche stehen. "Ja, was ist?" Tails guckte von seinem Tablet auf und lächelte. "Kannst du mir nachher noch helfen?" Fragte er und Sonic atmete tief ein. Er mochte Tails zwar, aber manchmal konnte er über-treiben. Geschlagen gab er zurück "Na gut. Aber was muss ich diesmal beachten?" "Nichts! Nur ein paar Kraft und Schnelligkeit tests." Sonic nickte und nahm sich einen Chilidog aus dem Kühlschrank und wärmte diesen auf.

"Ok, stell dich einfach hier hin und ich schließe dich dann an die Maschine an!" sagte Tails und Sonic nickte. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und Sonic sprang auf. "Ich geh schon!" brüllte er als er die Treppen hoch ging und somit das Labor verließ. Genervt machte er die Tür auf und erschrak.

Vor ihm stand Shadow. Panisch blickte er hin und her bis er Sonic entdeckte. Er schubste ihn hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Shadow?!" "Geh rein und komm nicht wieder raus verstanden?!" Sonic nickte und Shadow beruhigte sich. "Kannst du mir mal verraten was hier los ist?" schrie Sonic und Shadows Augen wurden ernst. "Es...Es ist Eggman. Er plant einen Anschlag auf dich!" Sonic grinste und setze sich auf. "Na und? Ich kann ihn besiegen!" Gab er stolz zurück. "Du verstehst nicht! Irgendwas...Irgendwas ist anders..." Der schwarze Igel wurde zum ende hin immer leiser. "Wir konnten noch nicht herausfinden was es ist...aber du solltest auf der hut sein!" Sonic nickte verständnis voll. "Willst du bleiben?" fragte sonic und Shadow nickte. "Danke das ist sehr zuvor kommend!"

"Sonic!? Kommst du endlich?!" Die Stimme von Tails unterbrach die Stille die zwischen beiden herrschte. Sonic face-palmte sich und ging schnell runter. Verwirrt folgte Shadow ihm.

"Okay, nur noch ein Kabel." Sagte Tails der gerade Käbel auf Sonic platzierte. "Okay was machst du hi noch gleich mit Faker?" fragte Shadow der die beiden nervös musterte und versuchte irgendwelche Emotionen in den augen des jungen Igels zu erhaschen. "Es sind nur ein paar Tests." Gab der Fuchs zurück aber sah nicht von seiner Arbeit auf. Shadow blickte zu dem Helden, aber dieser sah in die Ferne und ließ Tails seine Arbeit machen. Er sachte nichts könnte schief gehen oder?


End file.
